Because Of A Prophesy
by Uni Shall Not Sink
Summary: In the sleeping beauty that we all know, the lovely princess is put to sleep when she pricks her finger on a spindle. She sleeps for one hundred years when a prince finally arrives, kisses her, and awakens her. They fall in love, marry, and (surprise surprise) live happily ever after. But alas, the original tale is not so sweet…


**Because Of A Prophesy**

_In the sleeping beauty that we all know, the lovely princess is put to sleep when she pricks her finger on a spindle. She sleeps for one hundred years when a prince finally arrives, kisses her, and awakens her. They fall in love, marry, and (surprise surprise) live happily ever after. But alas, the original tale is not so sweet… In the original, the young woman is put to sleep on top of a table because of a prophesy, rather than a curse. And it isn't the kiss of a prince which wakes her up: the king seeing her asleep, and rather fancying having a bit, rapes her. After nine months she gives birth to two children (while she is still asleep). One of the children sucks her finger which removes the piece of flax which was keeping her asleep. She wakes up to find herself raped and the mother of two kids._

_And that's where our story starts..._

You're sleeping beauty and you've been sleeping for 10 years.

Babies cries were heard all over the castle, you were the fair maiden with the cursed eyes and you have given birth just minutes ago to two beautiful children. The king laid the babies in your arms... The arms of their mother and immediately you awoken after so many years of sleep; surprisingly when you looked in the mirror you were still the reflection of the beautiful girl that read the prophecy all those years ago. What you couldn't understand was why you were holding two infants in your arms.

"They are our children," the king had explained. "While you were asleep we made them, and that makes you my queen."

You're not to sure what you should do, are you little Andromeda? You have just woken up you are bestone with two children, your mother and father had died long ago, you have no idea where your sisters are. You decide to stay, what else can you do?

The king - Lucius you later found out was his name, but of course you have to call him master or King - does nothing to help raise your children. "That's a womens job." was his responce when you mustered up the courage to ask him why. Although he is aggressive; he treats you and the children well. There is always plenty to eat in the castle and you are allowed to go anywhere you'd like as long as you're back before suppertime. You take the free hours to play in the royal garden with your restless children.

For generations your family have had a tradition to name children after constellations. When you were younger you thought it to be weird but now that you hold them close you can't help but wish you had your mum and dad there with you; or even your sisters. You unconsciously decided to keep up your families tradition and you named them Phoenix and Lyra.

The questions had started out innocent, merely children asking for answers but as the twins got older in age she had a hard time keeping the truth from her children. How can one tell their kids that their father is a rapist? You don't know if he stopped, truthfully. He is still aggressive and he will still take what he wants. Every night that he see's fit to have sex, weather you want to or not, he doesn't care. It still kills you, but what can you do? You don't know where you are. You don't know where your sisters are either, so you're all alone in the world. You just learned by now to give him what he wants, that the fight is not worth it. You have just learned to cope with it all.

You hate him, but you can't help but love your children to death. You are strong for them being the picture perfect family will be a lot easier; every picture tells a story after all, and this one would be happier then the truth. They're all you live for now. It's been ten years since their birth and your not sure you would ever be able to do it without them. Though you still can't bring yourself to tell your children the truth about their father, so you ignore them for a while, and they eventually stop pressuring you to tell them.

It isn't until their sixteenth birthday that they found out; they had heard from the priest that their mother had woken up 16 years ago, they weren't stupid, they knew what that meant. They came to you, Lyra was devastated while Phoenix wanted to kill him.

So you told them everything, you told them about when your own mum and dad died the prophecy that you and your sisters heard. You remember it word from word.

_...The middle child will suffer a tragic fate of sleep for life once the caregivers parish..._

You told them that you had two sisters, an older and younger. Bellatrix and Narcissa. You told them how you woke up with them in your arms; you told them how you've been with him ever since, because a child needs their father. And what else are you supposed to do?

They cried and pleaded for you to leave him. But how could you? You had no where to go. You didn't have anyone, did you?

A few weeks past and neither child would even look at their father. When he found out what happened he was livid, but what were you supposed to do? You didn't tell them what happened, the priest did. Then your life took a huge step in a different direction.

It was a gray foggy day, you remember it perfectly, it was your birthday, you remember...

When you first saw your sisters again. Your kids brought them to you, you were unsure how they found them. You were unsure of everything at that moment.

"I wasn't expecting this." (You)

"I thought you were dead…" (Bellatrix)

"Andy!" (Narcissa)

You hugged and cried and Phoenix and Lyra just looked at the three of you in glee they never seen you so happy . That night you packed up your things and so did the kids and you went to live with your sisters. You had forgotten what it was like to be completely free, you could do whatever you wanted and once again, everything was right in the world.

* * *

_"I had a dream my life would be so different from this hell I'm living." - Les Mis, "I Dreamed a Dream"_

* * *

_Written For_

_Quidditch - The BellyBatPuddleCanons - Fairy Tale Retelling_

_House Cup - Lyric(for inspiration only): "I had a dream my life would be so different from this hell I'm living."- Les Mis, "I Dreamed a Dream" - Proverbial Phrase: Every picture tells a story. - Emotion: Restless - Object: table - Word: pressure - Color: grey - Dialogue: "I wasn't expecting this." - Object: mirror - Word: Forgotten - Action: A character must keep something a secret_

_Candy Land Challenge - Over 100 words_

_All Sorts of Love - Non-Canon_

_Flower Challenge - Alstroemeria_

_OT3 Boot Camp Challenge - Andromeda/Bellatrix/Narcissa - King_

_Pairing Diversity Boot Camp - Andromeda/Lucifer - Indemnification_

_Favorite House Boot Camp - Fairy Tale_

_Twin Boot Camp - Memories_

_Originzation Boot Camp - Afraid_

_Diersity Genre Boot Camp - Fairy Tale - Vehementer – greatly, violently_

_Character Trait Boot Camp - 38) stubborn!_

_Family Boot Camp - Blacks - Star_

_AU Diversity Boot Camp - Fairy Tale - Free_

_The pairing setting boot camp - Andy/Lucifer_


End file.
